


thumbs up

by MinarSmile



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on music video; Mansae, Boys Will Be Boys, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Jihoon stars at female lead in music video, M/M, Ridiculous, as in everyone is in love, kpop, what is plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinarSmile/pseuds/MinarSmile
Summary: It’s a twist of cheese bread, first.That makes its way onto Jihoon's desk, an assortment of food laid out for him.





	thumbs up

**Author's Note:**

> crack fic

 

It’s a twist of cheese bread, first.

Oddly specific, as he adores cheesy snacks. Almost as much as he enjoys the pizza buns sold at the cafeteria, though those sell out fast due to the extreme popularity.

Since he forgot his lunch money at home, and he isn’t talented a cook enough to make his own, (who has time to wake up and make sandwiches at the crack of dawn anyways) the (hopefully) free bread on his brown desk is a nice surprise.

As a cautious little thing, he looks around the sparse classroom, to find some stragglers absorbed in their thick books before greedily taking the bread and munching happily on it. The pleasant fill of his stomach had him smiling the whole day. Though apparently, his smile is more a feline-like smirk according to his mother and non-biological mother Jeonghan.

 

The second time it happens to be a carton of milk.

Simply placed on his desk appearing entirely lonely, wanting to be drunk.                                             

His friends are still at the cafeteria, and as he deliciously had a home packed lunch from his father containing rice and sausages cut into octopus’s shapes, which meant he was thirsty. The perfect remedy; a (tall) glass of milk.

It’s safe to say that he’s as ecstatic as a man can ever be, as he gorges down on the carton like a man in the desert. In his haste, he forgets to carefully survey the scene for anybody to pop up and sue him for dairy theft, but assumes it’s alright.

It’s his desk anyways, which means its his property. That’s how laws work, right?

 

The god given treats on his desk only continues from that day; an assortment of different breads and sweet beverages, mostly consisting of milk, waiting for his return from a lunch time stroll.

Some days, his favourite days, there is both a delicious bread and an equally delicious carton of milk that satisfies him on a spiritual level. Those days have him a happy little fairy boy (*quoted from friends), contrary to his typical monotone façade in the morning.

It becomes routine to find the treats, so much so that he often abandons bothering to spend his precious pocket change for food or pester his father to pack him anything.

He doesn’t think anything of it until nosy Jeonghan starts assessing, as is his natural state of predator.

“You get food from god knows where,” He starts, a haughty tone creeping into his voice that signals he start of a maternal lecture. “And you proceed to eat it. For weeks now.”

Jihoon nods lamely, graciously chewing into the soft bread.

“First of all what did I tell you about stranger danger.” Jeonghan sighs heavily, before his voice drops a notch lower, whispering to the shorter boy. “And second, aren’t you the least bit curious about your own little Romeo here?”

He stops chewing, pausing on the thought. He’d never bothered with the idea of who dropped of these treats, simply putting it aside as natural phenomena to remain unsolved by mankind.

There’s determination searing in his soul. He must thank this masked batman at once for all his dutiful effort. Already, his sharp eyes are scouring the class and carefully formulating a plan to catch this humble hero.

Jeonghan gives him a deadpanned look (that he happily ignores), as if reading his thoughts.

 

The next day, instead of hovering in the cafeteria with his friends, he lurks around the hallways, waiting for the masked avenger to slip in.

Trying to be covertly discreet, unfazed by the strange looks he receives from girl students as he peeks his head from the hallway adjacent to the third-floor classroom halls.

He’s an older student, so surely it must be a similarly aged individual, as younger students from downstairs struggle to even step up the imposing stairs. So, he’s a little surprised when the second-floor heartthrob comes up behind him from the stairs.

“Jihoon hyung what are you doing?” Mingyu asked confusedly, resembling a puppy, save for his impending height that towers over the older boy. It’s probably his height that has the girls fawning. That and he can cook a mean anything.

He sheepishly rubs at his neck. “Just staking out.”

“For what?”

“The hero of room 2-C.” He elaborates when the other still looks perplexed. “There’s someone leaving food on my desk and I must catch them.”

The young boy laughs, clapping his hands enthusiastically. “That’s adorable.”

“Honourable.” Jihoon corrects, before remembering that he is on a mission and this is not the time to dilly dally with second years.

He peeks over the hallway, where no one is suspiciously hovering near his classroom. By this time, they must have already gone in and enacted the great deed. So, he scampers over to his classroom, rising to his tippy toes to peek into the windows.

Behind him, Mingyu only stands, even bends down a bit, and stares, whistling low at the treats. 

Indeed, there lays a cheese bread on his desk, along with a colourful strawberry milk.

Jihoon cautiously eyes all the people remaining in the classroom. There’s the tall kid that reads books, the athletic boys that fools around a lot, and the foreign trio. He’s honestly bad with names but he recognizes their faces from previous classes.

“Who, do you think it is?” He asks the other boy that is intuitively wise when it comes to realistic affairs.

Mingyu smiles. “That should be up to you to figure out hyung.”

He curses the younger boy, making him go back down the stairs, before ambling into the room and greedily taking his snacks. All while staring at his classmates.

 

He was getting impatient. He’d already stalked around the entire cafeteria and hallways, waiting for the saviour to show, only to have himself distracted by annoying pests like Seungkwan that challenged him to high note contest, Myungho that made him go downstairs to kill the world’s smallest spider, or his own friend Jeonghan that makes him take a picture of him posing outside of the school against a willow tree.

The only progress he’d made was that is definitely wasn’t a second year; including Vernon who only infrequently joined his class. This narrowed it down to 5 solid, possible people.

This time he is determined to watch their every move like a hawk, no matter what.

“Come on, you have to throw one egg on Lee’s car,” Seokmin pleads, to which the shorter boy practically hisses. As much as he hates that drone of a history teacher, he has an important task set for the day.

“Alright, your loss,” Chan stats, voice shaking weirdly, before sharing a look with Jeonghan. They scurry out of the class clutching their cartons of eggs, while the long-haired boy sits beside Jihoon.

He is going to obstinately wait it out in the classroom and dare the shy hero to place anything on his desk without his knowledge.

“You’re awfully stubborn today,” Jeonghan lazily says, resting his head on his propped-up hand.

“Tenacious.” Jihoon corrects. “And today I’m going to catch them in the act.”

There’s quite a few students in his class, seemingly slipped in out of nowhere from downstairs, just lounging around. He can’t help but feel an odd atmosphere in the air, something akin to apprehension.

It almost slips his view as his sharp eyes start to lower, blinking tiredly from a night spent formulating and calculating. The tall figure that rushes past his desk, only for a pack of bread to appear in it’s place.

Pizza bread.

His favourite. His eyes widen incredulously, suddenly wide awake.

Again, the boy goes past, this time a carton of milk being gently placed before he returns to his seat at the front.

The odd audience makes sense now as he can hear young voices whistling and chattering loudly in admiration, a few slow claps from lethargic students.

It’s Wonwoo. The boy that sometimes wears glasses and enjoys reading books about fantasy worlds. He’s tall, sweet and kind of handsome now that he thinks back on chiselled looks.

He can feel his face heating up uncomfortably, ears tinting a bright pink. For the first time, he slowly begins to eat the snacks, strangely conscious of how he’s eating.

He keeps sneaking glances at the taller boy, fascinated by his reddened ears, even as the teacher drones on about something about equations or Korean warfare.

At the end of the school day, he tries to catch up to him, only to find the taller male seemingly disappearing once the bell rings. Jihoon pouts. He wanted to talk, at least. 

 

Thus, his walk home is a bit more arduous then he remembers, scuttling along the cement roads empty of any cars.

A ball rolls at his feet.

“Hey, can you pass that?”

He picks up the basketball and turns around, to face the captain of many sports teams at school. Friendly Seungcheol, if he’s not mistaken.

He easily throws it to the other guy, before starting to swivel.

“Wait!” Seungcheol calls, to which the shorter boy expectantly looks at him. “Uh. Jihoon.”

“Yeah?” He quirks his head, as the taller male comes closer.

Maybe it’s the sun, but his face is a bright red.

“I... like you.”

“What?” Jihoon blinks, surprised at the audacity of his first confession.

“You’re really cute and adorable and I needed to tell you,” He blurts out, an uncharacteristic fluster taking over the muscled boy.

“Oh, thanks.” He replies slowly, wanting nothing more than to go home and take a bath.

“You don’t need to give me answer right now!” Seungcheol says, dark eyes burning with fortitude. “Just, I hope you consider it.”

With that he bows, to which Jihoon awkwardly smiles and whispers a quick goodbye before heading off.

He doesn’t get anytime to think of what happened because at home he finds a love letter tucked away into his backpack from the famed Joshua from America. It’s saccharine and a bit of a cringe, but he admires their neat handwriting. To which he gets a message from Soonyoung the resident dancing king stating that he’s liked him for a long time.

Basically, that night he has a hard time falling asleep due to all the things cluttering his brain.

 

 

It’s lunchtime again tomorrow, but this time Jihoon is hiding downstairs.

It had been awkward in class following the confession of his classmates, which were followed by another unexpected confession from Vernon outside of the school and a fake (?) one from Jeonghan. They gave him expectant looks that had him burrowing his face in his arms.

All he wanted was to eat his treats.

Then, he has an epiphany, while digging into his coincidentally full pockets.

 

When he returns to a full classroom, this time brimming with all the second years, including the pranksters and extra-terrestrials, he’s gripping a can and a cake.

Attempting to be suave, he places the can of sweet soda and the small cupcake on Wonwoo’s desk, whose inky eyes look up from his blue book.

He stops in front of him, feeling a blush fight its way onto his cheeks and keeping his shaking voice level. “Do you want to eat lunch with me?”

It’s hard to keep his features neutral when the taller boy breaks out in a bashful grin, cheeks shading pink.

He smiles back, entranced by the dashing boy.

 

 

 

 

 Extra:

 

“Does that mean we don’t have a chance?” Seungcheol asks petulantly, staring out of the third story window at the shorter and taller boy that are chatting amiably on a bench. It’s hard to make out, but Jihoon’s ears are a dusty pink that trails down to his adorable cheeks. They look content, which gives him a strange bittersweet feeling.

“I guess not,” Jeonghan states, twirling his bluish hair around, and gazing down at his best friend that he’d admired for quite some time. Perhaps his first case of unrequited love, and hopefully his last. Maybe he should cut his hair, get some attention from other cute boys.

“He’s so adorable,” Soonyoung murmurs, mouth hanging open. They’d had history together with the same monotonous teacher, and ever since that day the small boy stumbled proudly into the room he’d been infatuated.

“Che. I should have given him treats,” Joshua pouts, elaborately planning out his next confessions. When Wonwoo started leaving treats on his desk he’d been unimpressed, finding it mundane. He didn’t know that the small boy adored treats more than words.

“If they break up,” Vernon starts, lazily doodling on his paper. There is no shame in his tone, only steadfast conviction. “He’s mine.”

They start bickering at that, calling shots on the target of their affection. Most of the second years refrained from even talking with Jihoon, as to feel the wrath of the older boys prowling on them.

Jun rolls his eyes at the spectacle in the bustling classroom.

Beside him, the tallest boy in class is staring outside of the windows at the new founded couple.

“I never noticed,” Mingyu drawls, drawing attention from some second years fighting over a game boy. He stares avidly at pink hair. “But Jihoon hyung is very cute.”

Jun groans out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> still crack fic does anyone really read notes cause i'm unsure


End file.
